


Wrong

by Donovanspen



Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drugged Alec, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Prompt: Laced Drink, Protective Magnus Bane, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: Someone slips something into Alec’s drink and takes advantage of his compromised state.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503425
Comments: 12
Kudos: 406





	Wrong

“Careful,” Catarina said as she reached out to steady Alec when he swayed a bit. Alec flinched away from her, not wanting to be touched.

“I got it,” he said. “I’m fine.”

“We’re almost there, just a few more steps,” she told him.

Alec could see the door to the loft and was relieved to finally be home. His eyes were blurry, and his head was pounding. He didn’t know what had been in the drink, but Catarina assured him that the effects would wear off soon without any lasting damage. Not that it mattered, he thought. The damage had already been done.

Alec reached for the handle, but missed and stumbled, landing up against the door.

He could see Catarina’s arms reach out again, but she stopped short of touching him.

“I got it,” he mumbled.

Catarina didn’t answer but took a step back, giving Alec the space and time he needed to get the door open. By the time they stepped into the foyer of the loft, Magnus had come to greet them.

“You two are home early,” he said. “I thought Lorenzo’s party would last at least two more hours with all the political issues that have been brewing lately. Is everything all right?” he asked, his eyes darting between Alec and Catarina.

“Not quite,” Catarina replied, shooting a pointed look towards Alec. 

Magnus took a step towards Alec, but Alec put up his hand and stepped back. He wasn’t ready to be touched by anyone, and he was feeling a bit crowded as well as lightheaded. “I’m fine,” he said, edging away from Magnus and heading into the living room. He dropped down onto the sofa, even though he really wanted to go to bed. He knew that Magnus would want answers and that Catarina would provide them. He didn’t need a recap of the evening, but for some strange and inexplicable reason, he didn’t want them talking about him without being present. He wanted to be there when Magnus found out.

“Alec?” Catarina asked.

Alec shook his head and closed his eyes and reclined back against the cushions. He didn’t want to see their faces.

“Somebody put something in Alec’s drink,” Catarina said.

Alec could only imagine Magnus’s expression. He heard the sharp intake of breath, and Magnus was immediately at his side. Alec opened his eyes and flinched away from Magnus’s questioning hands.

“Magnus,” Catarina warned. 

“What the hell happened, Cat?” Magnus demanded as he dropped his arms and twisted around to look up at Catarina. “Is Alec ok? What did they give him? Who did it?”

“Easy,” replied Cat. “I checked him over, and he’s going to be fine. It feels like a bad hangover, or at the worst, a touch of the flu. A little disorientation but overall lucid. The effects have already started to diminish. He’ll feel better after a good night's sleep.”

“I don’t understand. Why would someone do this? To make a point by targeting the Head of the Institute? Do you know who it was?” Magnus stood back up and began pacing the small area in front of his coffee table, red sparks of magic flaring from his fingertips.

“He has been handled,” Catarina said. “And no magic,” she added, her voice a touch lower as she inclined her head towards Alec.

“What happened?” Magnus asked.

“Alec,” Catarina prompted.

Alec thought he could do it. He still felt woozy and nauseous, but he was very clear on what had happened to him tonight. He thought he could remain detached and just give Magnus the details, but he was finding it difficult to actually say the words. He could still feel everything, and it made him want to vomit.

“Alexander?”

Alec could tell from Magnus’s voice that he knew something terrible had happened but was at a loss as to how to help. Alec couldn’t look at him right now. He opened his mouth, but the words got stuck in this throat. He swallowed and tried again. “The drink made me lose control,” he said. “I couldn’t fight.” He knew Magnus would know there was more to it, but he didn’t know how to say it. He hoped he would understand.

“Catarina?” Magnus’s voice was barely a whisper.

“He’s been dealt with,” Catarina reminded him. “He’s in custody, and if he regains consciousness, he’ll face the repercussions of his actions.” She glanced over at Alec and lowered her voice. “Alec is still experiencing the physical side effects, but it’s not as strong since he vomited not too long after ingesting it. Plus, I don’t think it was meant for a Shadowhunter, and his physiology seems to have naturally negated some of the influence. I’m going to head out and give you guys some privacy, but you call me if you need me, all right?”

Alec watched Magnus nod, and embrace Catarina before she left. He wanted to say something to her, but he couldn’t force the words out.

Magnus came and sat on the coffee table directly in front of him but took care to make sure that their bodies didn’t touch.

“Alexander,” he began before trailing off.

He wanted to reach out to him, to soak up the comfort that Magnus always provided, but he didn’t know how. It felt like a huge block inside of him, and he didn’t know how to get to the other side.

He tried to clear his head and find the words to explain it all, but it was still a struggle. “Tired and dizzy,” he admitted, “but I remember. Feels like it never stopped ‘cause I can’t forget. Feel sick and drugged, but I remember,” Alec said, frustrated that he was struggling so much.

“Can you tell me what happened? Do you think it would help?”

Alec shrugged. He knew that was why Catarina had left them, so he could be the one to tell Magnus when she could’ve done so just as easily. And he wanted Magnus to know. Magnus always made him feel better, and right now Alec needed him more than anything. But this was so hard.

“You don’t have to.”

“I need to,” Alec whispered.

It took him a few minutes and Magnus waited patiently, not saying anything. He just sat quietly and waited for Alec to find the words.

“We were talking about fair trials, and I got hot. Urich said he was hot, and we went out to the balcony. It was just us. He grabbed me between my legs and kissed me. I tried to push him away, but my back hit the wall.” Alec shook his head to clear his mind of the memory flashing through. He just wanted to say it, not remember it.

“Cat…Catarina came out. She yelled something and he let go. She hit him. Magic. Hard. Hard enough I felt it a little. That’s when I threw up. People came out, so much yelling and loud.” Alec grunted in frustration as he tried to make the words in his head come out in a more coherent manner. If only this drug would wear off, and he could regain some control.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you. I should have been there.”

“Don’t need a babysitter.”

“I know,” Magnus said. “I just hate anything that hurts you in any way. What can I do?”

Alec shrugged. “I dunno. Still feel sick. Want you close but ….”

“You don’t want to be touched,” Magnus guessed.

Alec nodded.

“We can take it slow,” Magnus offered. “One step at a time. And if it’s ok, you can give me a nod, and if you want me to stop, you can hold up your hand. Is that all right?”

“Ok,” Alec said even though he was still unsure.

Magnus shifted over from the coffee table and onto the sofa next to Alec, taking care to keep some space between them. Alec gave him a small nod. Magnus waited a few seconds and then moved close enough that they were shoulder to shoulder. Alec took a deep breath and nodded again. Magnus gently placed an arm around Alec’s shoulder.

Alec tensed at the touch and suddenly, it wasn’t enough. He threw himself up against Magnus and wrapped his arms around him. He held him close and dropped his head onto his shoulder as tears burned his eyes. He hadn’t realized how much he had been holding in, and now that he allowed himself the comfort of Magnus’s touch, he couldn’t hold his emotions back any longer.

“I’m here, Alexander. I’m here.”

Alec breathed in Magnus’s scent and tried to replace the sensations that his mind was determined to dwell on. He turned his head and pressed his lips against Magnus’s neck, wanting the feel of Magnus’s warm skin to replace the cold, hard lips that had assaulted him earlier. He shuddered as hot tears spilled from his eyes, but he didn’t let go and neither did Magnus. He held on, clinging to the hope that the feel of his husband would wash away the overwhelming sense of wrongness that covered him.


End file.
